Shock Trooper
The Shock Trooper, formally designated as EC Model No. 0025 Shock Trooper, was a towering, 6.1-meter tall Terminator heavy unit produced by Evil Boskov, and some of the most notorious machines ever spotted by the Rebel Alliance, due to its heavy armor and weaponry. Although it was officially designated as a Terminator, the Shock Trooper was more of a large mech than it was actually a fully humanoid robot. Design The Shock Trooper has a vaguely humanoid shape, with its head being placed in front if the massive metallic chest, giving it a severely hunchbacked look. It has an overall bulky design, as well as a rather muscular build. Although it has a rather uncanny appearance, it borrows some characteristics that were found on the much larger, but similarly looking Terran Thor. Its legs were at a standard plantigrade design, which has two nonarticualted toes when viewed from the front. Both of its arms have its hands being replaced by extremely powerful miniguns that can shred through any Rebel vehicle in the matter of a few seconds. Its shoulder pads were flat and hexagonal, which resemble the solar panel "wings" found on the Imperial TIE Fighter, only slightly distorted. Unlike the Spidey, Sentry, Grunt and Berzerk, which were all silver-colored, the Shock Trooper sports a black color, making its red glowing parts much more visible. Combat Characteristics The Shock Trooper was designed as the elite unit of the fully mechanical infantry, serving as the heavy weapons expert of the Grunt squads. Dangerously armed and armored, it can withstand ballistic shots from conventional third-generation main battle tanks (or MBTs), survive explosions intact and can crush through enemy lines without effort. The source of its unrelenting power in combat comes from its two, extremely powerful and deadly miniguns that rival even the US M134 Minigun in power, rate of fire and efficiency. Thanks to its massive feet, it can even stomp to the ground, causing small earthquakes, even crippling up 5-story buildings to some extent. Like the Berzerk, the Shock Trooper was also superhumanly strong, which makes it ideal for physical demolition on Rebel-made buildings and outposts. Unlike most other machines which they don't have human emotions, the Shock Trooper does have those, except that it was given a horribly maniacal and insane personality; having the pleasure of killing all the objects it sees on sight, modeling its personality after a combination of a serial killer and an insane psychopath. Therefore, its laughs what it makes were very unspeakably maniacal. Voice and Personality The Shock Trooper sports a thick, Austrian accent that models its voice after the famous Austrian actor Arnold Schwarzenegger, who was famous for portraying the Terminator character from the film series of the same name. This makes it one of the very few machines that could speak, along with the Grunt, the Berzerk, and several others. Personality-wise, the Shock Trooper was a crazy, psychotic and insane machine, loving nothing more than killing off all the objects on sight with its miniguns, though it was fortunately given a directive that prevents it from destroying its mechanical comrades. Therefore, it was sane towards other machines (including other Shock Troopers), and insane against the Rebel forces (including Prasiolite). Gallery Inspirations * The Terran Thor from StarCraft 2 * Arnold Schwarzenegger, who performed in various hit movies * Jeff the Killer External links http://wingcommander777.deviantart.com/art/Rampage-Shock-Trooper-Official-Artwork-532110277 Category:Enemies Category:Terminators Category:Evil Boskov's Units Category:Droids Category:Characters Category:The Original Eleven